Drunk & Disorderly
by snickering
Summary: Winter Schnee has been sent to Vale to stop an international crime operation. Yet drug dealers, smugglers, and murderers are going to be the least of her concerns when she meets her new alcoholic partner. RWBY Cop Drama AU [Winter X Qrow]
1. Winter Schnee

**Drunk & Disorderly**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Winter Schnee**

* * *

 _City of Vale, The Republic of Vale_

 _1:46 AM_

 _Downtown Area_

* * *

The streets were empty. That much was to be expected. Past midnight, most of Vale's residents were sleeping in the comfort of their own homes. Safe behind locked doors. From what she'd heard, few would risk wandering downtown unaccompanied these days. Even fewer at night. Perhaps that is why her contact had chosen such a time to meet, and in such a place.

A lonely street corner. Away from prying eyes.

Winter Schnee stood in an alleyway, wearing a white trench coat long enough to hide her rank and her status. Long enough to hide her origin.

The dim, orange glow of a nearby street lamp flickered briefly. She made sure to stand just outside of its light. Inconspicuous and hidden. With the streets illuminated, she had a perfect view of what was in front of her. Granted, that view was thoroughly empty.

No sign of her contact.

No sign of anyone.

She looked at her watch. 16 minutes past the scheduled meeting time.

Winter frowned. Could she be in the wrong location? No, that wasn't it. The street signs confirmed that this was the exact spot given to her prior to arriving in Vale. The same was true for the time. Could it be that her information was wrong?

Her unease grew as minute after minute passed by on the empty street. Winter's eyes darted between every corner and every window. She half expected to see her contact and half expected to see something much less pleasant. Had they been compromised? Commissioner Ironwood had warned her of such a possibility. Bribery, corruption, espionage. Those same suspicions were the reason for the lengths that the Commissioner and his counterpart in Vale had gone to when arranging this meeting.

Two agents, one from each department. Exchange intel and, if situation requires, collaborate on the investigation. Utmost secrecy, known only to a select few individuals. If this meeting had been leaked then she would have to report to the Commissioner as soon as possible. They would need to act swiftly to deal with the mole.

Winter listened to the sounds of the city, searching for clues, or warnings. For the most part the night was quiet. A quiet disturbed only by the sound of cars in the distance and the occasional barking of some canines.

A quiet that made the sound of shattering glass ring out all the clearer.

Winter reached into her trench coat with one swift movement and drew her firearm in another. An Atlas-issued H&K USP semi-automatic pistol. The sound was coming from somewhere on the other end of the alleyway.

 _Danger? An ambush?_ Winter aimed down the alley, waiting for the enemy to strike. Yet it became soon became clear that there was no one there.

She lowered her firearm.

 _This isn't my city, nor my duty._

She knew that.

 _I have a mission to complete._

Her grip tightened.

 _I should investigate._

Winter stuck to the shadows between the buildings as she advanced towards its source.

A block away she found a convenience store with its glass door shattered. Winter crouched low and slid under the storefront's windows. She peeked inside.

"C'mon man, just get the Lien already!" A voice yelled from inside.

"Shut up and keep an eye on the old man!"

Two hostiles. Both male. Faces covered. One of the hostiles, wearing a red bandana around his face, stood behind the store counter. The other man wore a green bandana. He was skinnier than the first man and stood next to the refrigerators near the entrance. Merchandise was strewn about the room. The man behind the counter was searching frantically through the shelves and drawers.

"Green" was pointing a handgun at a figure lying prone on the ground. An older man, balding, wearing a red apron and a green shirt. He had his hands on the back of his head. There was blood on his head but he appeared to be alive.

Two hostiles. One hostage. Both hostiles had their backs turned towards her. Winter brought her firearm up. Two clear shots, low chance of collateral.

 _Line the shot. Pull the trigger. Neutralize the hostiles._

She took aim at Green.

 _Two dead hostiles. Two dead Vale citizens. Killed by a agent from a foreign power. Cover blown. Uproar. Diplomatic crisis..._

 _No. Unacceptable. It would be better to disengage. Report to the proper authorities and..._

The older man raised his head from the ground. His eyes met hers. Pleading.

 _Damn it._

Her body moved on its own. A silent dash into the store, towards Green. She was behind him in a moment.

"What the-AHH" Green yelled when Winter kicked his hand, sending his firearm into the air. He turned to face her and swung his fist, but Winter was faster. She blocked the strike with her forearm before grabbing hold of the man's wrist. She twisted the hostile's arm behind his back and shoved him into the store shelves. With her free hand, she pointed her firearm at the second hostile.

"Halt!" Winter shouted.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Shouted the squirming man she had restrained. Winter ignored him

"Red" had a gun pointed at her. He held his gun with one hand and that hand was shaking. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Put down the weapon and step away from the counter with your hands behind your head." She said each word loud and clearly, instilling as much authority as she could muster. Winter had made her choice. Her best chance now was to get Red to surrender peacefully.

"What? Are you some kind of fucking cop?!" Red was almost screaming now. As if he wanted to alert more people.

"Put down the weapon," Winter said. "I won't repeat myself again." Did the words sound as empty to him as they did to her?

She twisted Green's arm. "Arrgh! Shit, Jack! Just put the gun down!"

"Shut up!" Red, or _Jack_ , screamed back at his companion.

"Listen to him, Jack." This wasn't going well.

"I'm not leaving here without this Lien, you hear me?!"

"Stand down!"

"Fuck you!"

The door behind the counter slammed open. A man in a ski mask with a duffel bag over his shoulder entered the room. He pointed his own gun towards her.

Winter shoved Green away and dove onto the old man as Jack and the new hostile opened fire. Candy bars, bags of chips, and packets of gum exploded into pieces. Bullets ricocheted off the shelves. The refrigerator's glass doors shattered, spraying soda, alcohol, and shards of glass onto them.

Five seconds later the firing stopped.

Winter opened her eyes. A loud, ringing sound filled her ears, making it hard to hear. She took a moment to make sure she had not been shot. She took another to confirm that the old man was still breathing underneath her.

"You shot me! I can't believe you shot me!"

"We got to help him!"

"Leave him! Grab the Lien and run!"

Winter looked up just in time to see two figures running out the store.

Green was now bleeding from his left shoulder. His bloody hand clutched the wound. Her firearm was the next thing she saw. On the ground, just between the two of them. Green looked at her, his face contorted in pain and fear, then looked at the weapon. A look of sudden realisation.

The man crawled towards the weapon. A frenzied and desperate rush. He reached it, but not before Winter's foot connected to his face. The man made a wet, muffled groan before slumping on the ground. She pushed him over with her foot. Unconscious.

Winter picked up her firearm. She ignored the stinging cuts on her face and hands. The old man was huddled in the corner, shaking, in need of medical attention. She then looked towards the door and bit her lip.

"Citizen, get rope, anything you can use to restrain this criminal. Then proceed to call the authorities."

The old man looked at her. "Huh...?"

" _Citizen! Comply!_ " She bellowed, sending the old man scampering to the back of the store. Hopefully to complete her order; she did not have time to supervise him.

Winter exited the premises and searched for any sign of the two remaining hostiles. Another loud sound, this time metal, drew her attention to another alleyway. Left side of the street. She ran towards it and followed down the path.

The alley was dark. She heard sound of footsteps ahead, shouting, sounds of objects being turned over. She kept chasing after them.

There was a fence at the end of the path, blocking the way. Someone was trying to climb over it.

"Stop!"

Winter ran to catch the target. She _knew_ she could catch him, reach him before he climbed over.

The target was in her sight. Only a few more seconds. She was so caught up in the chase that she failed to notice an object swinging at her until it slammed into her stomach.

"Gak!" She croaked. The impact of the hit sent her tumbling into the ground. The air was knocked out of her. Her training kicked in, sheer will forcing her ignore the pain.

Movement to her left. Danger. Firearm still in hand.

Winter rolled onto her back and fired. Three shots echoed through the alleyway. The last shot knocked the handgun from Jack's hand.

"Arghhh, you bitch!" Jack roared. His hand was bleeding.

Jack kicked a garbage can towards her but Winter dodged just in time.

She tried to aim at Jack again, but the man jumped on her, reaching for her firearm.

"Give it to me!" The man growled. He grabbed hold of her weapon and began to force it towards her. She struggled to wrest it away, pulling and pushing but to no avail. It was a game of strength that she was losing.

The gun was almost pointed towards her head.

 _*CLUNK*_

The top of a garbage can smacked into Jack's side. He yelled in pain. His grip loosened.

Her firearm spoke twice and Jack collapsed onto the ground next to her.

Winter sat up to catch her breath. She brushed her hand on her cheek before looking at it. Blood. Her trench coat was stained red. There was a lot of blood that wasn't hers.

 _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

She looked at Jack, a pool of blood spreading under now the other target had probably already escaped.

 _Reckless. Amateurish. Rookie mistake after rookie mistake._

She clenched her fist.

"Those were some nice shots you made." A voice said from the shadows.

Winter sprung up, weapon ready to speak once more.

Someone was walking towards her, arms raised. She kept her weapon on them.

The newcomer came into view. A man, wearing a beige trench coat. Spiky, black hair. Red eyes. The smell of alcohol. Winter's face hardened. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"It's...you."

A grin on the man's face. A grin that made her want to punch it off.

"Well, look who we have here."

Winter lowered her firearm. "Qrow Branwen."

The man's grin widened.

"Ice Queen."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Catlover18 aka snickering here. Was having some difficulty writing the next chapter of my May Zedong fic (I'll Watch Your Back; you should totally check it out) so I decided to write up an idea I've had for a little while now. **Please favorite and follow if you liked this story and want to see more!**

 **Leave a review too!** This is a new kind of story for me and I want to know what you liked, what can be improved, and what you want more of!


	2. Dues and Liabilities

**Drunk & Disorderly**

* * *

 **Author's Note: March Break is over and I'm back grinding away to finish my bachelors! Thankfully I managed to finish a few chapters during that break. Even more thankful that I have a week or two's worth of leeway to get some editing and publishing out of the way before group projects consume my fragile and beaten soul once more. Should be fun either way! If this chapter feels a bit short, don't worry. Chapter 3 is in the editing phases, so it'll be up sooner than later.**

 **If you liked this story, Follow, Favorite and Review! If you want to see my other works, I have my May Zedong fic "I'll Watch Your Back" still going.**

 **Eternal thanks to /u/bekeleven for editing this chapter and for all the feedback they've provided me. Seriously I wrote way too much between Chapters 2 and 3.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dues and Liabilities**

* * *

 _Four Years Ago..._

 _Mantle City, Mantle State_

 _District 5, Sector 14 Police Station_

* * *

"Detective..Deeeteeeeectiiiiiive!"

"It's _constable_."

"Riiiight, where we goin'?"

"To a holding cell."

"You're not even gonna take me out to dinner first? Sheeeeeesh."

"You have the right to remain silent. I suggest you use it."

Winter breathed a sigh of relief when the man finally remained quiet. A brief respite. She was at her wit's end. This drunken, intolerable man had spent the better half of the trip flirting with her and making crude jokes. Winter was unsure which had been more unpleasant. And the _n_ _icknames._ Her face burned up when she recalled the particular one the man had eventually settled on.

She marched her suspect through the main floor of the police station, keeping the drunk close to her to prevent him from falling over. No easy task with the stench of cheap liquor that seemed to emanate from his every fiber. As they passed by, a few officers glanced up from their desks. It must have been quite a sight, the new constable propping up a drunkard wearing a tattered coat and a equally tattered newsboy cap.

The pair walked between rows of cubicles filled with busy officers making calls or typing away on their computers. The sergeants were shouting orders. The constables were running in and out. Some were carrying files while others shuffled suspects from place to place. There was half-eaten food lying around. Officers were leaving their equipment unsupervised on their desks.

It was disorganized. It was chaotic. It was a stark contrast from the prim and proper life that permeated through every aspect of the corporate class. Childhood lessons tugged at the back of her mind, telling her to bring order to this uncivilized behavior. Yet there was another part of her, one that was buried even deeper, that couldn't help but revel in the disarray.

Winter frowned and shook her head. _But more importantly_ ,this was hard work. Good work. Work that was for the betterment of the State. Every sector in Mantle City had one Atlas Police Force HQ responsible for all law enforcement operations in their designated area. This was their duty and they would complete it.

Winter made her way towards _Processing_ when her attention turned towards one of the other constables. He was trying to calm down a middle aged gentleman. They were speaking loud enough for Winter to overhear their conversation.

"Please constable, I can pay back the company! I just need more time!"

"I'm sorry, sir. That's not for us to decide. You must wait here until your corporation's representatives arrive."

"And then do what? They'll take everything from us!"

The gentleman wore a business suit that was a bit too large for him. Old and tattered, with an ID card that read _Guillaume_ _Fourrage_ clipped on the left chest pocket. An ID card that was also marked with a black, twelve-pointed snowflake.

Mr. Fourrage noticed she was watching and turned to her, as if begging her to help him. His face was pale, gaunt even.

 _You can't help him._

 _It's not your place._

 _It has nothing to do with you anymore._

Winter averted her eyes and dragged her suspect through the room a little faster. Because she was running. Because of course she would run. Not her place? Not her responsibility? No, they never were.

"Schnee!"

Winter turned on her heel and saluted. "Superintendent Hemlock, sir!"

Her commanding officer walked towards her, a towering and imposing presence that made Winter tense up in trepidation. He had graying hair and a thick mustache, both groomed with more diligence than most here spent on their uniforms. And speaking of uniforms, the superintendent's was spotless. Not a single wrinkle or stain or even the hastily sewn cuts that a uniform should collect over the years. Instead? Medals, badges, a long list of commendations and decorations that presented the story of an accomplished man. An insignia with a single crest denoted the superintendent's rank, though his demeanor, his conduct, they reminded Winter of a low ranking executive vying for a promotion.

Superintendent Hemlock pointed down the hall. "Schnee, go help Sergeant Fer transfer his reports into the IRIS database. Get them done by the afternoon."

Winter clenched her fist behind her back, making sure the superintendent did not see. "But sir, I need to bring this suspect through _Processing,"_ she replied, making sure her words betrayed no emotion.

The superintendent walked closer and examined the drunken man. Whereas the superintendent was a model of perfect posture, her suspect was barely able to remain upright.

"Why have you brought him in?"

"He was reported by concerned citizens for public intoxication and disturbing the peace," Winter replied. "I answered the call and apprehended him."

"What's his name? His ID number?"

She hesitated. "He...does not appear to have any identification on his person. I wanted to have _Processing_ look over it while we keep him in a holding cell."

Her superior stroked his mustache, then leaned in towards to the drunken man. The latter groaned once, seemingly stirring into alertness, before belching into the superintendent's face. Winter's jaw dropped. If the superintendent didn't kill this man in the next minute, she would.

Superintendent Hemlock's brow furrowed in disgust. "Sit him down somewhere. You can worry about him later," Superintendent Hemlock growled.

"But sir, I-"

"That's an order!" With that, the superintendent walked back to his office, making it abundantly clear to Winter that the discussion was over. She had her orders.

Winter heard giggling from the desks next to her. The two constables responsible stopped abruptly when she shot them a scowl. They turned back to their work, avoiding eye contact.

She gritted her teeth as she directed her suspect towards an empty chair. This always happened. Unprofessional. Preferential. Frustrating. She was just as good as the other officers, better even. Why was _she_ always the one to get desk work?

The suspect slumped into the chair with another groan. "Do _not_ get out of this seat," Winter commanded. "I will return to get you."

The man tilted his head up, revealing eyes the red eyes underneath his hat. Her own eyes narrowed for a moment, as the man's gaze was steadier than she had expected.

"I'll be waiting," he replied.

Winter shot him one more look before reporting to Sergeant Fer. The sergeant proceeded to give her a rather large stack of files without even looking. The cases of the day included misdemeanors, gambling, theft, and illicit substance use. There were even requests by corporate police for permission to proceed with corporate espionage cases. Winter dropped the files onto her desk, which shook under the weight of the impact. Sighing, she sat down and flopped her arms and head down on the table.

Winter glared at the stack. This was not what she had expected when she after graduating from the Atlas Police Academy. Office work. Filing. Spending hours in front of a screen. Had she not joined the police academy to avoid becoming a glorified secretary?

Winter turned her head and stared at a photo on her desk. In it, she wasn't even a teenager. Her sister was even younger, holding onto Winter's dress and shying away from the camera. Her brother was only a baby at the time, wrapped tightly in a blanket and sleeping in Winter's arms.

It wouldn't do.

She picked up the photo and smiled softly. It wouldn't do...for her to act in this manner. What kind of example would she be setting for them?

Winter set the photo down before turning her attention to the task at hand. Fourteen files to be registered into the database by 4:00 PM. Three hours. She could have it done in half that time.

Winter looked up to see her suspect still slumped in the chair she left him in.

 _Then I can deal with him._

Winter was on her third file when she heard the yelling again.

"Sir, it is in your best interests to cooperate."

"What is there to cooperate about? They won't listen, they don't care!"

"Mr. Fourrage, come with us. We can discuss the matter of your outstanding balances in a more... appropriate setting." This voice was new. Male. Not a constable, not an officer. Every word dripped with insincerity.

"NO! Get your hands off me!"

A crashing sound, heads turning to see what the commotion was all about. An officer being shoved to the ground. Mr. Fourrage spun around to look at the others in the room. One of the other officers was slowly walking towards him, hands low, trying to calm him. Two men, guards, wearing familiar body armor pushed past the officer and confronted Mr. Fourrage. Too fast. Too sudden.

"Get away from me!"

Winter watched as the scene unfolded in front of her. A desperate man with nothing to lose. A firearm left unattended on a desk. A drunk man sitting alone.

Everyone was too far away.

"Stop!"

Winter wasn't sure who shouted first, but in an instant every officer in the room had drawn their firearms. The two guards ad also drawn their weapons: white assault rifles with that same black snowflake.

But they were all too late. Mr. Fourrage had his hostage.

* * *

 **Please favorite and follow if you liked this story and want to see more!**

 **Leave a review too!** New story and all, feedback on what you liked, didn't like, or just your reactions will go a long way towards helping me write better stories for you to read! Thanks again!


	3. Off the Record

**Drunk & Disorderly**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know I've been ending on cliffhangers for the first two chapters but I promise you that this chapter will be more satisfying!**

 **If you liked this story, Follow, Favorite, and Review! If you want to see my other works, I have my May Zedong fic "I'll Watch Your Back" still going.**

 **Thank you to /u/bekeleven for editing this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Off the Record**

* * *

 _Four Years Ago..._

 _Mantle City, Mantle State_

 _District 5, Sector 14 Police Station_

* * *

"Don't come any closer!"

Winter watched as Mr. Fourrage pointed the firearm right at her suspect's head. His eyes were wild, darting from officer to officer as he retreated backwards, dragging the drunken man with him. Her suspect had his hands up and stepped back with Mr. Fourrage, not resisting at all.

All the officers made sure to keep a safe distance between themselves and Mr. Fourrage. Even the guards from before had refrained from any further action.

"Put down the weapon and release the hostage." Superintendent Hemlock stepped forward, neither his gait nor his voice betrayed any sense of concern or fear. He was not armed, as there was no need for him to be. He simply stared at Mr. Fourrage, who seemed to flinch in return.

"No...No! Don't come any closer!"

The superintendent frowned, a frown every officer in the district was familiar with. A frown that the superintendent would make when a suspect asked for their legal representation. A frown for when a request for a warrant is denied. A frown of annoyance, and absolute contempt.

"My officers are obligated to neutralize any threat to this establishment," replied Superintendent Hemlock. "If you do not comply, we will have no choice but consider you as one."

Mr. Fourrage kept backing away, but the officers were closing in. There was nowhere for him to go. Only a wall remained behind him. By the time Mr. Fourrage realized this the officers had already converged into a half circle around him. He was trapped.

"I'm going to do it, you hear me? I'm going to shoot this man if you don't let me out of here!"

" _Citizen, comply!_ "

"No! I'm not going to follow orders anymore!"

The superintendent's eyes took on a sinister glint at Mr. Fourrage's defiance. If Winter had not been watching the superintendent, she might have missed what her superior had done next. The subtlest of gestures, eyes briefly turning away from Mr. Fourrage and a single nod. Winter turned to follow the superintendent's gaze and saw someone nodding in return. Another suited man, though this man's suit was cleaner, almost pristine. This man whispered to the two guards. They raised their rifles higher, as if preparing to fire, but what were they...

Winter's eyes widened. Mr. Fourrage wasn't paying attention to the guards. Her suspect wasn't moving either.

"Wait!" Winter jumped between Mr. Fourrage and the two guards. A second passed and she opened her eyes, having not realized she had closed them. They hadn't fired, otherwise she would not be in a condition to standing.

Winter looked at the two guards. Because of their helmets and visors she was unable to see their faces, but from the way they lowered their rifles and from the quick commands that the suited man barked at them... They knew who she was.

"What are you doing? Get back!" Mr. Fourrage yelled.

"I'm just here to help," Winter said calmly. She showed Mr. Fourrage both of her hands before placing her firearm down on a table. She walked slowly towards Mr. Fourrage, desperately trying to remember her training.

"Help? There's nothing you can do to help," replied Mr. Fourrage.

"If we talk about what's troubling you, maybe we can find a way to–"

"I've already tried everything!" Mr. Fourrage yelled. Winter mentally berated herself for her mistake. This wasn't working. She had to find a new approach, try to get him to give up peacefully. If that didn't work...she had to get closer, keep Mr. Fourrage talking.

"They don't care about us," Mr. Fourrage continued. "All they care about is their money."

A voice inside her pointed out that he was right. Creating value for shareholders regardless of the consequences. Increasing revenue and profits by squeezing every single worker for everything they had. Burning through them in droves, then tossing them out like spent matches.

Winter could sympathize with Mr. Fourrage here.

"So you feel frustrated, hopeless even."

"What would _you_ know about how I feel?" Mr. Fourrage replied.

"I know you feel hopeless," Winter said. "I know you feel like you've done everything you could."

"So what if I did?" A pained expression appeared on Mr. Fourrage's face. "That still wasn't enough," he said. "It's _never_ enough."

Winter understood that feeling. _Not good enough, never good enough, for him. For their family._

"You give and you give," Winter continued, "but they keep asking for more, right?"

"I don't have it in me anymore," Mr. Fourrage moaned. "I'm tired. I'm so tired." Winter could hear the trembling in his voice.

"You feel tired," Winter repeated.

"I don't know what I can do."

"You can let the man go, Guillaume," Winter said. "It's not too late." All around her colleagues had confused expressions on their faces. She was alone in this.

Mr. Fourrage lowered his head and shook it. "No, no," he mumbled.

She was getting closer. Almost there.

"Constable Schnee! Desist or you will no longer serve in this district again!" Superintendent Hemlock roared.

Mr. Fourrage looked up and Winter saw confusion in his eyes. Confusion and then realization. Then anger. "Schnee...Wait. Then you're– you're his... "

 _Oh no._

"You...you ungrateful bastards. I gave years of my life to your company. My health! And now...now you want to take away my home." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "My daughter's future!"

Winter froze when Mr. Fourrage pointed the firearm towards her. Time slowed to a crawl. Winter waited for the sound of gunfire but instead she heard her suspect's voice.

"I'm sorry about this, pal. I really am."

"Wha-"

Mr. Fourrage's head recoiled backwards as his hostage's elbow impacted his face.

Her suspect moved quickly, spinning around to grab hold of Mr. Fourrage's wrist. He turned it in, forcing the gun out of Mr. Fourrage' hand as the latter shouted in pain. In an instant, her suspect had seized the firearm from Mr. Fourrage. _How? How did he do that?_ Her suspect moved too fast, too coordinated for someone who was supposed to be drunk. Something wasn't right.

As if he could read her mind, her suspect looked her way, smiled, and shoved Mr. Fourrage towards her.

Winter dropped down and swept her foot across the ground, knocking Mr. Fourrage's legs from under him. Mr. Fourrage landed in front of the two guards.

"Secure him!" The order came out of her lips before she could stop herself. The guards immediately complied, picking Mr. Fourrage up and restraining him. They were both victims of habits it seemed. The suited man from before gave her a shrewd look.

"Well," her suspect began, "that was-"

"Drop the weapon!" The other officers had regained their composure and charged at her suspect. He tried to put the firearm down, then threw his hands into the air. It wasn't enough, the man was promptly shoved into a wall.

"Easy! Easy! We're on the same sid-ahhh!"

Winter watched as her fellow officers placed the man in handcuffs and led him away. Something wasn't right. How had this man, who could barely stand not 20 minutes ago, manage to disarm a hostile holding him hostage? She had to go talk to him, get to the bottom of-

"SCHNEE!" Superintendent Hemlock's voice boomed across the room. Where there was once a frown was now a glower. His eyes betrayed barely contained anger. Eyes that threatened to crush her like an ant. Winter turned to face her superior, standing motionless.

"Insubordination. Incompetence..." The superintendent's voice was low as he walked towards her, like that of a wild animal preparing to kill its prey. "If you think your father can protect you from being terminated..."

"Terminated? I think she should be promoted."

Winter heard gasps around the room. Superintendent Hemlock's face turned indignant and he turned to see who had dared make such a remark. That look didn't last long when he saw who had spoken.

Every officer in the room stood attention and saluted. "Commissioner Ironwood, sir!"

The Commissioner of Police, the firm but fair leader of the Atlas Police Force. Every cadet at the academy knew about this man. The only Commissioner to have a seat on the executive council, a leader who preferred to be on the scene with his officers rather than behind an earpiece. During their graduation ceremony, the commissioner had addressed them in person. Imploring them to serve the State with dignity, respect, and loyalty. To uphold the laws of Mantle to the best of their ability. Winter had followed those words closely, letting them guide her decisions on the force.

However, the commissioner's fame extended beyond the police force. Described as an up-and-coming star, James Ironwood was the talk at all the upper class parties during his rise through the ranks. Intelligent, charming, handsome, and above all _successful_ , he was Mantle's most eligible bachelor. When he entered the room at a charity ball, the eyes of every girl would follow.

But that didn't matter to Winter. Not that the commissioner wasn't handsome, he was indeed handsome, but Winter's feelings were that of professional admiration. Yes, admiration and respect. Like how the commissioner walked towards them with a stride that permeated authority and confidence. Or the way he smiled while saluting the other officers.

 _Oh, he's walking over here._

She straightened her back and gave the best salute she could muster.

"Commissioner Ironwood, sir!"

 _Make a good impression. Make a good impression._

The commissioner wasn't as tall as Superintendent Hemlock, but his sudden arrival seemed to make the latter shrink back.

"Commissioner Ironwood, sir," Superintendent Hemlock greeted, saluting. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Classified business I'm afraid," Commissioner Ironwood replied, returning the salute with a gloved white hand. "I see I've arrived at a less than favorable time. Forgive me for not giving prior notice."

"I should be the one apologizing," Superintendent Hemlock explained, "for my disobedient officers."

Winter opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. She stared at her feet.

"Disobedient? Hmm, perhaps," said the commissioner. Winter wanted to disappear right then and there. This was the end, wasn't it? She would be confined to a desk for the rest of her adult life. She would never hear the end of this from-

"But," the commissioner started, "this young constable took the initiative and tried to resolve a difficult situation. Peacefully."

 _What?_

Winter looked up to see the commissioner smiling. He put a hand on her shoulder. "The force could use more officers like you."

"T-T-Thank you, Commissioner Ironwood, sir!" She saluted and stood even straighter than before. Her cheeks felt hot.

Superintendent Hemlock shifted uncomfortably next to her. His face might have been as red as hers. Not that it mattered to her right now.

"Now, for why I am here, I need to speak with one of your perps. Is that alright?"

"Of course, sir," the superintendent said. "Would you want me to escort you to our detention facilities? It would be an honor to have the commissioner–"

"That won't be necessary, if you will excuse _us."_ The commissioner's emphasis on the last word made it clear he wanted to be left alone with...her? Winter felt her heart rate increase from both the excitement and the confusion.

"Of course, sir," the superintendent said again. He shot a look at her. "I expect you to finish the files on time, constable."

"Yes, sir," she replied. She saluted the superintendent, but with less enthusiasm.

Superintendent Hemlock grunted in acknowledgement, saluting the commissioner one more time before leaving.

"Now," Commissioner Ironwood began, "I'm looking for a man with red eyes who was detained today, most likely intoxicated. Do you know which officer was responsible for his arrest?

"Oh! That would be me, sir!"

"Hmmm, is that so. Shall we go speak with him?"

"Of-of course!" Winter was not certain of what was happening, but she escorted the commissioner down the hall where her suspect had been taken through just a few minutes ago. That is, until the suited man from before approached them.

"Commissioner Ironwood, what an honor to meet you! And is that– why it is! Miss Schnee!"

The suited man approached the commissioner first, then shook his hand and exchanged pleasantries. The commissioner seemed unalarmed by the man's actions. Given his position, he was no doubt well-versed in the these sorts of encounters. Yet, Winter could see that the suited man finished with haste, ending it abruptly as if he wanted to move on quickly. Her suspicions were confirmed when the suited man stepped towards her, though she had no interest in the same hollow gestures.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly, preventing him from initiating that practiced handshake. There was a momentary crack in the man's practiced smile. A frown. Frustration maybe? Winter took some enjoyment from that.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The man straightened his tie and the smile returned to his face. "My name is Simon Duvet, I am a lawyer working for your father's company."

"I see..." Winter said. _Of course he was._ Winter should have figured that out sooner. Duvet was in his late twenties or early thirties. Expensive haircut, expensive watch. A hint of cologne. He was very much like the other corporate employees that she had seen at cocktail parties and benefits. The ones who fawn over their superiors for a chance at a promotion. He had the same eyes as the others as well. Eyes that were more than just attentive. Eyes that were analyzing for signs of weakness, analyzing for the best actions to take. Analyzing her. It made her skin crawl.

"Forgive me for the inconvenience that Mr. Fourrage caused you," Duvet said. "I did not expect him to be so...unreasonable." Duvet placed a hand on his breast pocket, shaking his head as if he truly did feel apologetic.

"What business do you have with Mr. Fourrage?" Winter asked.

"Ah, Mr. Fourrage has accumulated substantial interest on loans he had taken out with the Schnee Oil Company. Unfortunately, he has been unable to make even the minimum payments. As such, we must now discuss what avenues exist for the company to recoup their...investments."

Duvet spoke in a quick and matter-of-fact manner, any sign of remorse or sympathy was gone. He truly thought of Mr. Fourrage as nothing more than a minor inconvenience. An error to be corrected. A chance to climb the corporate ladder by raising the bottom line, however little. Every word that came out of his mouth made her blood boil, but her anger deflated when she saw the two guards. They were escorting Mr. Fourrage out of the room, no doubt taking him into the custody of her father's company. He looked despondent, as if he had aged 10 years. Winter stood by as the man was taken away.

"Forgive me, but I must be going. Shall I inform your father about our meeting?" Duvet asked. "He must be so terribly worried for you. He would love to hear you are doing well, Miss Schnee."

Her eyes narrowed. Winter had enough experience to know that Duvet was not making his intentions clear. Still, she wanted nothing to do with him. The sooner he left, the better

"Yes, of course," she answered,

"It was a pleasure meeting you." The man smiled before leaving, a smile that made her stomach churn. "Until we meet again, Miss Schnee."

It was after Duvet had left in the same direction as the guards and Mr. Fourrage that he commissioner spoke to her.

"You did what you could," he said. Winter could only nod in acknowledgement.

She continued escorting the commissioner down the hall, walking until they found her suspect, handcuffed to a chair.

"Ah, Jimmy. Took you long enough."

 _Jimmy?_ How dare this man show the commissioner such disrespect? Such flippant disregard for status and rank.

"You never change, Qrow. So what was the plan this time? Getting drunk as an elaborate cover or getting drunk for the hell of it?" Commissioner Ironwood asked.

"A little of column A, a little of column B."

 _So his name is Qrow?_ That answered one of Winter's questions, but there were still so many. Who was this _Qrow_ and how was he acquainted with the Commissioner of Police?

"Constable Schnee, could you please uncuff this man?" The commissioner asked her.

"Of course, sir. I will go get the keys," Winter replied.

"Schnee, eh?" From the corner of her eye, Winter could tell Qrow was staring at her. "What's the heiress of an energy giant doing in a place like this?"

"I don't see my sister here," Winter replied, unlocking the handcuffs and pulling them off, "so I don't know what you are talking about."

Qrow rubbed his wrists and grinned.

"Knock it off, Qrow," the commissioner said. "Come, we have much to discuss about."

Winter watched as Qrow gave her one more look down before walking away. Commissioner Ironwood addressed her one more time. "I apologize for his behavior."

"Sir, there is nothing to apologize for."

"Nevertheless," the commissioner said. "I trust that you will keep what transpired here to yourself?"

Winter figured the commissioner was referring to the mysterious drunk. She nodded.

"Excellent." Commissioner Ironwood saluted her. "When I first heard you had joined the police force, I did not know what to expect. I am glad to say I am pleasantly surprised. Until we meet again, Constable Schnee."

Winter felt her face glow. "Sir!" She replied with her own salute.

She watched the commissioner as he departed. An aura of authority that was stern, yet fair. Unlike her own superintendent. It was in that moment that Winter knew what she wanted to do. Not a beat cop, or a desk jockey. No, Winter wanted to serve under Commissioner Ironwood. To prove her worth as an officer. To follow his orders, without question.

* * *

 _Present Day_

 _3:34 AM_

 _City of Vale, The Republic of Vale_

 _Downtown Area_

 _Vale Police Department HQ_

* * *

"Sir, you can't be serious!"

The commissioner raised an eyebrow at her. She paused, stepped back, and cleared her throat. "Sir, I ask that you reconsider this decision."

"And why is that?"

"Because I do not believe working with Detective Branwen will yield optimal results in this investigation."

"I have to agree with the Ice Queen on this one, Pete." The man in question chimed in.

Winter tried to ignore the nickname, though she wondered if reacting to it would further their point.

Winter and Qrow had joined the commissioner in the office of the Vale Police Chief, a man named Peter Port. The police chief wasn't very tall, but his office's boastful decorating more than made up for it. The room was filled with pictures, medals, and trophies. An almost grandiose display of personal achievements. Winter was familiar with the type.

Both her and Qrow had arrived at this office after the...incident. Winter was wearing her uniform now as her trench coat had been confiscated as evidence. The police chief himself was sitting at his desk, a mustachioed face frowning in concern. Commissioner Ironwood was standing to his side.

"You never told me we'd have to work _with_ each other," mentioned Qrow.

"Would you have agreed if I had?" The police chief insisted.

"That's not the point, Pete," Qrow countered.

"If this is about your old partner, I-"

"This has nothing to do with _her._ "

Winter wondered who they were talking about, but before they could continue the commissioner interrupted with a cough.

"We also had suspicions that elements of our respective forces were...compromised," Commissioner Ironwood interjected, he brought a hand up to adjust his tie. "So this meeting required a certain level of discretion, even with you two."

 _Exchange intel and, if situation requires, collaborate on the investigation._

Those were the orders she had been given. She had agreed to this mission. She had had no reason to refuse. That is until now. To his credit, it seemed Qrow was also unaware of the specifics of the meeting.

"Well," Qrow exclaimed, "how about we get on with the intel you've brought."

She coughed lightly to clear her throat before straightening as the commissioner gestured for her to begin.

"Over a period of four months, the Atlas Police Force has seen a dramatic increase in the number of cases involving illicit narcotics use and possession. Within the same timeframe there has been a proportional increase in the number of narcotics-related overdoses and deaths. These events can be traced back to the appearance of an illicit crystal methamphetamine product previously only seen in the Republic of Vale."

"Dust," Qrow stated, his eyes now focused on her. Winter nodded in reply.

 _Dust_ , the colloquial name of the illicit opioid that had first appeared on the streets of Vale almost three years ago. It's name was a reference to the popular method of use that involved crushing the methamphetamine crystals into powder before inhaling through the nose.

"Stricter narcotics regulations were enforced in the districts with the highest incidence of Dust use. However, this did little stop or even slow the proliferation of Dust into Mantle," Winter continued. "Recent developments also suggest that several Atlas police officers are complicit in these illegal activities."

"Atlas officers?" Police Chief Port asked. "Inspector Schnee, how did you uncover this information?"

"I was assigned by Commissioner Ironwood to investigate anti-drug operations in Districts 22, 24, and 37, replied Winter. "Shipping districts that we suspected were entry points for the product. It was there that I discovered six different instances of officers meeting with suspected distributors in private and, in some cases, exchanging large sums of Lien."

A short chuckle from Qrow drew a sharp reaction from Winter. "Well, it seems even you have your dirty cops, Jimmy."

" _Commissioner,_ " She corrected.

" _Whatever_." Qrow turned his attention towards their superiors. "So is that why you're here? Atlas comes to save the day? Figured Vale can't handle its own problems?"

"That is not true," Commissioner Ironwood stated firmly. "Whoever is behind this is more than capable of funding an international methamphetamine production and distribution network, not to mention paying off several levels of Atlas Police personnel. Mantle's security and the health of its citizens are at risk."

"Qrow, I know how you feel, but this may be bigger than we thought," reasoned Police Chief Port.

"Pete, are you really going to let them pass over us? Just like that?"

"That's not what I'm going to-"

"This is _my_ case."

The last words from the detective almost seemed to weigh down as the two officers remained silent. There was an unspoken conversation between the two, something that she was not privy to. Four words that seemed to carry the weight of years.

It was the Chief of Police that spoke first. "Commissioner Ironwood, it might be best if we made a small change to our agreement." The police chief stood up to face the commissioner, though the difference in height was quite noticeable.

"Oh?" The commissioner crossed his arms. "And what might that be?"

"I believe that Inspector Schnee should work under Detective Branwen for the duration of this investigation as a member of the Vale Police Department." The police chief placed a closed fist over his chest. "He has been working on this case for years and his knowledge of the underground drug network in this city will prove invaluable."

Winter wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Work under _that_ man? If anything, _she_ should be the one taking charge. No. Absolutely not. Inconceivable. Irrational. There was no chance that the commissioner would–

"Agreed."

"What?"

"Inspector Schnee, you will be reporting to Detective Branwen and Police Chief Port after I have returned to Mantle."

"But sir!" She protested.

"It's for the best, Winter." The commissioner rarely used her first name, but it was enough to make her pause. "I can't fault you for what you did today, but you need to remember that this investigation is not sanctioned by the Mantle Executive Council. It is imperative that your identity is kept hidden. Masquerading as a Vale police officer will provide you a suitable cover and avoid attention."

"I understand, sir," she managed say softly. This wasn't happening.

The police chief nodded in agreement. "You two are our best and most trusted agents, and this investigation affects both Vale and Mantle. Tensions are high enough between our two nations. Please, we're counting on you."

Their superiors officers stopped talking then, making it clear that the decision was theirs, and that the decision had to be made now. Winter bit her lip, she didn't dare look at the man next to her, lest he influence her decision anymore.

She was the first to speak. "Sir, I am reaffirming my commitment to seeing this mission through." She wouldn't betray the trust the commissioner had placed in her.

Commissioner Ironwood smiled and nodded.

"Qrow?" Police Chief Port asked.

Qrow finally replied with a long sigh. "Fine, but only if you give me back my flask."

The police chief opened a drawer in his desk and threw a silver object at the detective. He caught it, grinned, and unscrewed the cap. Winter's nose curled at the smell of cheap alcohol. Winter watched as he took a swig...and watched and watched and watched.

 _For the State. For the State. For the State..._

"AHH, that's the stuff," Qrow said, satisfied.

The commissioner checked his watch. "It's about time I get going. I have a joint press conference with the Vale President in the morning. We need to keep up appearances, after all.

"Yes, of course," replied the police chief.

The commissioner turned and saluted his counterpart. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Peter. Until next time."

"No, no! The pleasure is mine, James!" The police chief exclaimed. "Will you be heading to the University during your stay? I'm sure Glynda would love to see you."

Commissioner Ironwood laughed. "Perhaps another time."

As the commissioner walked by her, he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm trusting you. Make Atlas proud."

"Sir!" Winter beamed.

She saluted as the commissioner left the room.

"It is an honor to have you on the force, Inspector Schnee," said Police Chief Port. The man walked around his desk to shake her hand. "If you have any concerns or questions, do not be afraid to ask!"

"Um, of course," she replied, taken aback by the furious handshaking. _I don't think you will be able to help with my main concern, however._

This was her duty now. The security of the State. The reputation of the Atlas Police Force. The safety of the citizens of Mantle. Whatever feelings she had towards her new...partner had to be put aside.

"Well, it's late." Qrow said, putting his hands behind his head. "And, we've got a robber to talk to."

That got Winter's attention. She turned her head to look at the detective. He was grinning again.

"Are you coming, Ice Queen?"

"Don't call me that."

Yes. This was her responsibility and she was going to see it through to the end.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** This was a fun chapter to write since I got more of a chance to really dive into Winter's convictions and motivations. It was also nice to fit in some of the background information for the AU setting. As you may have noticed by now, this version of Remnant does not have Aura, Huntsman, Dust (the energy source), or Grimm. It's my take on how Remnant _could_ have developed if it was more like our planet. I felt that this is a better setting for a cop drama without the cop drama elements being overshadowed by Aura-enhanced huntsman combat and the looming threat of the Grimm. I would like to hear your opinions on this setting and any theories you have about its version of the four kingdoms!

 **Please favorite and follow if you liked this story and want to see more!**

 **Leave a review too!** New story and all, feedback on what you liked, didn't like, or just your reactions will go a long way towards helping me write better stories for you to read! Thanks again!


End file.
